Empire Divided
by HarborRat
Summary: Cao Cao is forced to rebuild his army and take back his empire after his son and strategist conspire against him.
1. Divide and Conquer

Disclaimer: KOEI owns Dynasty Warriors and Romance of Three Kingdoms X.

Author Note: This story contains yaoi and bizarre pairings. Basically a DW: Empires/ROTK X motivated idea that was just too much fun to not explore. Many aspects from ROTK X and characterizations are all pre-DW6.

* * *

_Empire Divided_

Chapter 1

**Divide and Conquer**

* * *

His foot slipped in what could have very well have been his own blood. He stumbled, trying to keep his footing before his opponent could take advantage of the misstep. His luck had run out.

Zhang Liao's halberd sliced into the flesh so easily, as if it hungered for blood after the hours of fighting. He watched the arm flail, senselessly trying to take a hold of the spear beside its master. "Don't be a fool. Any struggle and you'll only cause more damage."

Zhao Yun blinked away blood and felt a heavy foot on his chest. How? How had Shu been defeated? How had _he _been defeated? "As a warrior….you must…"

"My orders are to capture you, not kill you." The Wei general paused, then added. "I know it doesn't seem like it now…but throwing away your life because your lord is dead…"

"Ha!" The little dragon snorted. "Save your advice and don't ever compare my lord to either of yours!"

Zhang Liao cocked an eyebrow and without caution pulled his weapon from the man's arm. "I expected a man of your reputation to have more sense than that. Though I expect your comrades to be equally stubborn."

Zhao Yun grabbed at his spear foolishly as the victor took his spoils. He laid his head back on the ground and closed his eyes momentarily. The pain was more intense now that the adrenaline was subsiding and the sheer exhaustion and blood loss was taking its place. Shu….was dead. Worse…he was still alive.

* * *

"You really are a fool." Cao Cao sliced at the man once more, forcing him to his knees. "Stay down boy. I'm trying to not kill you. However, my patience is wearing thin."

Ma Chao tried to stand but felt Cao Cao's sword pommel strike him in the head. "You…bastard."

"Shu was weak and now it's been put out of its misery. Its officers enabled it to last this long and as much as I hate to admit it I do need your strength. Idiot, are you trying to get up again?"

"I'll never…" Chao rolled over and winced as his cracked ribs begged him to think it over.

"Your father tried to kill me and he ended up putting his own greed before his province and family. Don't be the same way. Don't forsake your people and your family for some personal petty desire."

"Trying to torture me with your hypocritical preaching?" Chao hollered and tried to launch himself to his feet, only to crash back down on his broken ribs.

"My desires are not petty." Cao Cao kicked the bleeding warrior back over on his back. "My son has betrayed me, his people and his family. He will pay."

"Not with my help. Go to hell."

"Not before him." Cao Cao kicked away the spear that the young man was clutching. "Lu Bu, can you see that this fool doesn't die on us?"

Lu Bu nodded and watched the Wei King storm off. He bent down and shook his head. "What a mess."

Ma Chao frowned when he realized the man was speaking of his current physical state. Then he squinted and looked at him. "Aren't you dead?"

"I was. Nice quiet life on the river. Then Cao Pi pissed off his daddy and I get called in for a favor. I swear, let a man fake your death and he'll never forget it."

"You kicked my ass." Chao said regrettably. "That's never happened."

"About time someone did. You're an annoying little shit with that justice bullshit. Come on boy; let's get you put back together so you don't bleed out on us." Lu Bu scooped up the heavily armored man and began to walk towards the castle. He only hoped his innocent daughter wasn't going to be the one to patch the kid up.

* * *

"EEEEPPP!"

"Stop running away!" Xiahou Dun took another whack and a produce cart turned into splinters.

"Kiss my ass!" Pang Tong swung his staff and gulped when the one-eyed officer grabbed it mid-air.

"Not likely." Dun used the flat side of his scimitar to bat the midget into the nearest wall.

"Now that is impressive." Yue Ying scoffed. "Haven't see moves like that since I left the playground."

"Then I suppose this next dance is yours." Dun grinned. Finally a damned challenge!

* * *

"Having self-esteem issues? Certainly you don't need a strategist." Pang Tong sat cross-legged on the long, blood-stained carpet runner that led to the throne. The throne where his former king once sat. Now he watched the victor, Cao Cao, pace across the elevated platform.

Cao Cao looked at the quirky little man and cracked a smile. He liked a man who could combine a jibe and compliment into once compact statement. "He is my son…he knows me."

"Cao Pi? I though he was limited to being an asshole and a wife thief. I doubt he could really be competition." Pang Tong admitted. "Seriously, you're a cunning bastard."

"He has had years to study me, years of me teaching him how to be me. He has….Sima Yi as well." Cao Cao shook his head. "They know my weaknesses and strengths more than any enemy."

"You know what they say, keep your friends close…."

"They were supposed to carry on my legacy. They were…impatient." Cao Cao crossed his arms and looked at a tattered banner rolled up and leaning in the corner.

"So who exactly did you not kill?" Pang Tong asked, not overly sure about what had occurred after he lost consciousness.

"Zhao Yun is injured and indignant. He'll be fine after his arm heals. Ma Chao is barely alive, that myopic idiot. Yue Ying is bruised and has a nasty concussion. That, is all that remains."

"Ah." Pang Tong couldn't believe that was all. "What happened to the others?"

"Guan Yu and Zhang Fei refused to see past their brother's death…and their foolish oath. Their children tried to avenge them and soon joined them in death. Wei Yan and Dian Wei hacked each other to pieces. Xiahou Yuan and Huang Zhong turned each other into pin cushions. The old man didn't make it. Yuan is regrettably going to need several months of recovery due to his damned desire to best his nemesis. Zhuge Liang and Liu Bei died within minutes of each other. "

"Hmmm..so who exactly do you have that can still stand up?" Tong asked.

"My cousin Dun, Zhang Liao and Lu Bu."

"Lu Bu? Is that someone's dog?"

"No. Lu Bu is alive. I faked his death at Xia Pi, he retired to the country and was going to try to have a quiet life with his family. Until I needed him to return the favor."

"Oh. Neat." Pang Tong drummed his fingers on his boot. "Is that it?"

"You, me and….Lu Bu's rather energetic daughter."

"Is she hot?"

"I thought you were supposed to be an intelligent man." Cao Cao frowned.

* * *

"Why can't I just go see what they look like?" Lu Ling Qi pouted.

"Because they are not awake and they are half naked. No." Lu Bu grabbed her before she could open the door to the infirmary.

"Daddy! Just one look!"

"No!"

"You got to actually fight someone of worth. I got stuck with that annoying bitch Xing Cai and her boyfriend. You owe me…."

"No I don't. I should have left you at home."

"Why? So I can miss out on life some more? Do you think this is a great life? You think being a teenager in the middle of nowhere is a great life!"

"Not now." Lu Bu hung his head as his only child continued to rant about how he denied her everything because he was trying to keep her safe.

* * *

Zhao Yun opened an eye and focused on a small green blur. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"You'll thank me when you find out who the other option was." Pang Tong tussled the young warrior's hair. "Good to have you back, kid!"

"I...had a terrible dream."

"It's not a dream. Liu Bei is dead and we are Cao Cao's prisoners." Tong sat down on the bed. "Or was your dream about tentacle rape?"

"Shit."

Tong watched the man deflate; his eyes close and a heavy sigh fill the room. He slapped the man's cheek. "No time for regret, bud, we still have some work to do."

"Liu Bei is dead." Zhao Yun repeated. "We have failed."

"Listen." Tong tapped his staff on the ground. "We only fail him if we give up and don't try to save this country. We can still make his dreams a reality."

"We are prisoners and Shu is destroyed."

"Cao Cao is fucked without us." Tong summed up his six hour long debate with the Wei king. "If we join him, his forces will be comprised of half Shu officers. He is pretty open to suggestions right now."

"So what? He deserves what has happened. That's what you get when you betray the world…"

"Okay. Fair enough. However you better think about what this world will be like with Cao Pi and Sima Yi in charge. Cao Cao might be our enemy…but he's done a lot for his kingdom. That's what has brought us down. He invested in his people…and it provided him with supplies and technology. We relied on what reserves we had, never having enough to start our own production. We opened up trade to barter, but when we were left with nothing to barter…we end up here. Sure, you don't want to hear that, but it's the truth kid. We brought about out own demise through too many campaigns for territory and a complete disregard for the stability of our small empire."

"I guess I know where you stand." Zhao Yun hissed. "Get out the feather fan; you'll need it to play the part of Wei Master Strategist."

"Well for that little remark I'm going to leave you at the mercy of Miss Lu. Think it over Zilong, please. You might hate it, but your life is way from over and you are too great of a man to just fade away." With that Tong tipped his hat and left the room. He felt a breeze as the Young Lu raced past him. He looked up as Lu Bu came running down the hall hollering at her.

"Oh, you're awfully small." Lu Ling Qi announced as she looked over the famous Zhao Yun. "I see why they call you _little_ dragon."

Zhao Yun opened his mouth to say something, but was too stunned to say anything. Even the arrival of Lu Bu, who was an apparition of a dead man, was nothing in comparison to a girl not liking him.

"Ling Qi, god dammit!"

"Don't worry daddy, nothing to see here." She shrugged and sauntered out of the room.

Pang Tong chuckled. "Hey sweetie, you want to escort me to check up on Ma Chao?"

"If my Dad can kick his ass so easily, how is a boy like that going to hold up to me?" She asked as she followed the strategist.

"You should ask him."

* * *

"Well?" Xiahou Dun continued to polish his scimitar as he waited for his cousin to answer. Instead Zhang Liao sighed and began to talk.

"We are inviting trouble by taking those men into our ranks. They are undisciplined, they are young and brash and they are not compatible with anything we stand for. We'll undo ourselves. Hell they couldn't even fight along each other half the time. Even Pang Tong admitted they disobeyed Zhuge Liang 75% of the time." Liao crossed his arms and sighed.

Cao Cao smirked. "They disobeyed Zhuge Liang because he was an arrogant condescending ass and they are cocky young warriors. Pang Tong is actually quite good with reasoning with those kids. Look what he's done with Lu Ling Qi. He's like a guidance councilor."

"When did we ever listen to Sima Yi?" Dun asked Liao. "So what? They're us ten years ago. I'll punch that Ma Kid, so you better take to babysitting him."

"Since when are we doing any babysitting?" Liao asked.

"What else are we going to do?" Dun shrugged. "We split them up and watch them. Try to wean them off Liu Bei's tits and see if we genuinely need them or not."

"Why do I have to deal with Ma Chao?" Liao narrowed his eyes at Xiahou Dun.

"Because you somehow manage to tolerate Lu Ling Qi." He shrugged. "So that leaves Yue Ying to Lu Bu. I bet after being with a Zhuge Liang she's pretty interested in fucking a man. Lu Bu seems pretty good with that task. Keep his mind off what Ling Qi is doing with Pang Tong."

"Ewww." Liao commented.

"I need to get Ren out of Xu Chang." Cao Cao mused.

"I'm sorry, are you talking to yourself?" Dun asked.

"No, I'm telling you we need to get our cousin out of Xu Chang." Cao Cao snapped. "Or did you already forget he was captured while trying to save our asses?"

"Can we just take Xu Chang back?" Dun asked. "I really don't think we're going to do much here at Cheng Du."

"We're not staying here." Cao Cao shook his head. "We march to Tian Shui as soon as the Shu officers can ride."

"Want to wipe out Jiang Wei's little reserve force?" Liao queried.

"No. Pang Tong should be able to con the brat into joining us…again. I bet Sima Yi is already working on it." Cao Cao played with his goatee. "It will place Ma Chao close to home. Let him rally the Qiang to our side."

"When, twenty years from now? Have you forgotten he hates you?" Dun asked. "Nevermind, I don't want to know how you'll win him over."

"I'm going to give him what he's always wanted, a chance to kill me." Cao Cao watched his most trusted officers roll their eyes.


	2. Salvage Operation

Warning: Yaoi Content.

* * *

_Empire Divided_

Chapter 2

**Salvage Operation**

* * *

"He's cute, I guess." Ling Qi took her finger and played with Ma Chao's lower lip as the unconscious warrior lay in bed.

"He's got issues." Pang Tong admitted and pulled back the blankets to look at the bandaging. Before he knew it a teenage girl's hands were squeezing Ma Chao's chest. "Don't fondle his boobs!"

She took back her hand as the sage smacked her hand. "He's really in bad shape. Do they think he's going to survive?"

"He'll be fine. Nothing like a little revenge to make you want to live again." Tong watched her brush the long strands of hair off Chao's face and assess him.

"I guess Shu really doesn't have much to offer." She shrugged. "Well, let's go back to the throne room. At least Cao Cao turns me on."

"Does your Dad know that?"

"Yeah." She shrugged. "I told him."

"Poor Lu Bu."

"What? I just want a real man and so far he's the only one who just smolders with masculinity." She looked down at Ma Chao. "This kid can't even grow facial hair."

"Alright, back to the throne room then."

"Maybe he'll practice with me!"

"I think he's had enough practice, sweetie."

"No, I mean training…swordplay not foreplay. Not yet at least."

"Your poor Dad."

* * *

"Stop it." Lu Bu hissed and slapped her hand away as his daughter came within an inch of grabbing Cao Cao's ass.

Cao Cao cleared his throat. He wasn't sure why he was uncomfortable with being the prey, but it was none-the-less very peculiar. She winked at him and he finally opted to confront her about it. "Ling Qi, why are you stalking me?"

"You're sexy. Intelligent. Commanding. A real man." She replied as her father hid his face in his hands.

"Can't you find someone else?"

"Well, Liao has made it clear he thinks it like incest to think of me that way."

"What about Dun?" Cao Cao suggested. He got a furious glare from his cousin who was now being sacrificed for the good of his lord's sanity.

"He's defective. He only has one eye." She scoffed.

"An eye that I lost fighting your father." Dun snapped.

"Big loss. You obviously weren't using it well enough or you would have seen the arrow coming. " She shot back.

Dun stood up and balled his fist at her. "Fine bitch, I'll show you how a real man handles a girl like you!"

"Please." She rolled her eyes as Liao jumped up to hold Dun back. "I've had a lifetime of being bored and alone and doing nothing but training to be the best. You wouldn't last five minutes against someone stronger than a hobo or a homely strategist's gardener wife."

"Ling!" Lu Bu hollered.

"Besides, I don't fight the handicapped. It's not good sportsmanship." She smiled at Dun and winked.

"You little bitch…" Dun struggled against Liao's hold.

"LING!" Liao and Lu Bu said in unison.

"What?" She asked innocently. "He asked!"

Cao Cao wondered if he could really keep the girl out of his bed. Even he wasn't foolish enough to bed Lu Bu's baby girl, no matter how enticing she was. "Perhaps you can go rescue my cousin for us."

"Okay. Where is he?"

"Xu Chang. He protected our retreat after Pi's coup and I hope he's still alive." Cao Cao saw Lu Bu's head shoot up. "We need one individual not an army."

"Sure." Ling nodded and jumped up. She bent down to kiss her father on the cheek. "I'll be back soon Daddy."

"No. You can't go unsupervised! You've never been alone in a big city like that…."

"Unlike you, I'll actually ask directions and buy a map. At least one of us learned from that Xia Pi disaster!"

"You can't go alone!" He stood and stamped his foot. "I forbid it."

"Take Pang Tong." Cao Cao smiled. At least someone would assess the state of the capital city. He would go unnoticed. Ling would be noticed but she would be unchallenged if they did know who she was. Hell, Pi would probably try to recruit her and if that happened she could end the war before it began.

"Okay. I hope he can ride fast." She scampered out of the room, happy for a road trip.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Lu Bu growled.

"Relax. Pang Tong will take care of her and will do some recon work in the process." Cao Cao sighed. "Besides my ass is getting sore from all her pinching. I need a break."

* * *

"I'll never work for him, I can't believe he's that much of an asshole to insult me like this!" Ma Chao crossed his arms and swatted away the young nurse who was tending to his wounds.

"That will be enough." Liao said to the nurse, worried that she might be injured by the kid's temper tantrum.

"Then shut me up!"

Liao stood and handed the nurse her things before she trotted out the door. He wasn't about to correct him, he didn't care. "I'm not your little boyfriend, Zhao Yun. I don't appreciate your insubordinate tone." With that he punched the boy. Injured or not, his mouth was the sole source of his problem.

Chao sat up in bed and involuntarily brought his hand to his face. _Damn. He hit hard. _He wanted to ask how the hell they knew about him and Zilong. _Shit. It was just a few times.._ He put his hand down and growled. "I'd like to see you try that when…."

"When what? You quit crying about a few broken ribs?" Liao asked and knelt on the bed. He grinned, seeing the kid's obvious discomfort. This would be fun. "When you quit acting like a scared little boy who can't handle being in the company of powerful men instead of geriatrics, pussies and women?"

Chao was not easily intimidated, but Zhang Liao rattled him. He had a dangerous edge to him, one you really didn't expect out of a normally quiet, well mannered officer. "Powerful? I'm not the ones who let a narcissistic pervert steal my empire."

"We'll get it back. Stop changing the subject, this is about you." Liao crawled up over him and pinned his arms to the bed. "You and your insecurities. Cao Cao tells me your daddy liked to take it from him on his knees. Is that your style too? Want someone to saddle you up and break you?"

Chao gulped and tried to toss the man off. He was unsuccessful and the struggled just made his aching ribs hurt more. He opened his mouth to holler a line about justice, hating Cao Cao and how Zhang Liao could bend over for his great lord if he liked him so much. Instead, he opened his mouth and was met with a vicious kiss from Zhang Liao.

Liao felt the conflict within the young man. The shock, the arousal, the suppression of arousal, the anger and the ultimate confusion. He wondered if Ma Chao had ever been dominated by someone. Well except for with his dad. He was surprised to find himself aroused by this hot-headed annoying boy, but there was no denying it. He genuinely wanted to fuck this kid. "Stop reacting and just lay there. Can you follow that simple order?"

Chao felt his face flush. Liao's voice had changed, it was husky. Before he could respond the sheets were pulled back and a pair of rough, masculine hands were rolling over his muscular torso. He jumped a little as they gently caressed his broken ribs and then reached his hips. What the hell was he doing? Was he really going to let this guy fuck him? A kiss quelled his protest before it began.

Liao pushed the silk pants down a little further, granting him access to the young man's aroused penis. "Damn, you're a thick bastard aren't you?"

Chao caught his breath and raised his leg to protect himself from having his most precious appendage held by the enemy. "More than you can handle…Ugh.."

"Right." Liao chuckled and leaned up to the struggling man's ear and whispered. "Relax and enjoy it. This will be the first and last time I ever go easy on you."

The beard hairs rubbing against his face and the warm breath in his ear combined with the soft and expert stroking of his already firm cock. He was losing it. "I'll get you back for this…"

"Promise?" Liao asked and kissed the man's neck as he sat up. He felt Chao writhe under him and saw a pleading look, an unspoken encouragement. "You're lucky you got me. Anyone else would make you beg for it."

"Ah.." Chao leaned back as Liao's palm, slipped over the head of his cock. Shit. Why couldn't Zhao Yun figure this out?

"Have you ever let that skinny kid in here?" Liao asked as he fingered his clenched buttocks.

"What?" Chao snapped back to reality. He couldn't let this guy in his..."AH"

"A little lubrication and we'll find out I suppose…."

* * *

"Are you over Liu Bei yet? I'm not sticking around to listen to more whining." Xiahou Dun leaned against the wall and looked over at the slender figure of Zhao Yun struggling to get his boots on.

"What kind of an officer would I be if I 'got over it'?" Zilong asked and started work on the other boot.

"Well, how many lords have you served now? Yuan Shao, Gongsun Zan, Liu Bei…"

"Liu Bei is my one and only lord! Times were different then…" Zilong ground his teeth.

"Not really. I've only been loyal to Cao Cao since the beginning." Dun shrugged. "Just you Shu officers that can't make up your minds."

"I will not serve your lord." Zhao Yun hissed as he stood up "Ever."

"Sure." Dun shoved him back into the chair and leaned over him. "Lets talk a little about how you like to babble in your sleep. Little things like 'No, Lord Liu Bei! What about your wife and children!'. Yeah, I remember that little fiasco at Chang Ban pretty well."

"It was important for our Lord to escape!"

"So his wives could die and his daughter be left behind? Well you got little retard, Liu Shan…and nursed him while you brought him back to daddy."

"Ha Ha." Zilong looked for a way around the Wei general. Instead the long black hair moved closer to his face.

"I was more interested in the little mewls you make like a cat in heat. 'MMm…slower Mengqi…that's the spot.' " Dun smiled as the mighty Shu hero's face paled. "'Don't pull on my hair so hard….Mengqi.' 'OOOhhh..fuck me harder…ride me like your mare.'"

Zhao Yun felt the color drain from his face and his cheeks flush. He talked in his sleep! Why had no one ever said anything? He wanted to crawl up into a ball and die.

"Seriously, you think that kid can really do you right?" Dun laughed. "You're satisfied with a boy who never got anything but molested by his daddy?"

What? He opened an eye. "Huh?"

"Yeah, Ma Teng was a whore. Had a three-way with him and my cousin back in Chang An. He begged for it, saying all he ever got was his boy's tight little ass. Pretty funny now that we have a face to a name." Dun scratched his chin. "Pity he had to be an idiot. Teng was a hot and willing fuck."

Zhao Yun tried to imagine Chao on the bottom. It just didn't work.

"Tell me you didn't touch Liu Bei and you might redeem something."

"Never!" Zilong snapped. He hated that allegation.

"So just Ma Chao? Really?" Dun felt a little sorry for the guy. "He did it for you? Isn't he younger than you?"

"What does my sex life have to do with anything!" Zhao Yun snapped.

Dun raised an eyebrow. "I'd like to see what you've got. I really can't imagine you being that effective if you're fucking boys. Do you think you can handle a real man?"

Zhao Yun blinked. "Are you…coming on to me?"

"No. I'm asking if you want to fuck. Are you deaf?"

"You?" Zhao Yun felt his hands get sweaty.

"Scared?"

"No!"

"Then take off your clothes." Dun snorted.

Yun gulped and felt his heart race as the enemy general brushed his beard against his cheek as he moved his mouth closer to his ear. His hands were clammy and all he could do was hold his breathe as Dun whispered in his ear.

"I'm really not a patient man. Either strip and get back on that bed or I'm going to go see if Liao is done with your boyfriend."

Yun almost grabbed him as he stood back up and began to take off his bracers. It was possibly the most arousing thing anyone had ever done to him. Chao was rough and spontaneous; he always took control and muffled protests. It was good but…wait. Did he say that Zhang Liao was with…Chao? "I'm sorry….what did you say?"

"You need your hearing checked."

Yun watched him continue to take off his clothes. "About Chao."

"Probably pinned under Liao. Want to watch?"

He raised his eyebrows. Actually that was something he wouldn't mind seeing, however Xiahou Dun was revealing parts of his body that one typically didn't see. He really did enjoy the feel of facial hair on his skin and he couldn't help but be extremely turned on. He stood and then remembered why he was here in the first place. His injuries screamed a protest and he grunted.

"Problems?"

"No." Yun stuck his head up and walked over to the bed. "I'll accept your challenge."

"It's a challenge to get you naked?" Dun scoffed. "That's not what Ma Chao seems to think."

"What? He talks in his sleep too?" Yun asked. Apparently Cheng Du needed a sleep clinic more than that damned Shipyard. He was answered with a very unexpected, but very appreciated kiss.

Dun was tired of the talk and decided to shut the kid up. With a gentle shove, the little dragon was on his back and on the bed. "Not bad. You do know how to use your tongue for something other than worthless talk."

Yun shifted uncomfortably as he fell on Dun's discarded bracers and his broken rib almost made him pass out. He blinked away the pain and noticed that the other man was taking off his boots and pants. He began to get a bit nervous as he really hadn't had much experience aside from Ma Chao and he wasn't sure a Wei General was the best choice in helping him expand his sexual experiences.

Dun chose to shed off more of his own clothing to hopefully encourage the panicking Shu officer to quit being so uptight. "You are at least old enough to dress yourself right?"

Yun got the point and ignored his apprehensions. He carefully removed his tunic and finished undressing about the same time Dun did. He was somewhat surprised when the other man crawled on the bed next to him and untied his hair.

* * *

"Shiyuan, you traitor!"

Pang Tong scratched his head with his staff. "Yue Ying, I understand that…"

"What? That Cao Cao killed my husband and you're now working for him? Worse, you're trying to convince Zilong and Mengqi that it's the right thing to do? What is wrong with you?"

"The reality is that Shu is dead." Tong frowned. "I don't like it, but there really isn't a way to say 'I quit'. If we do, then everything we did, everyone who died is going to be for nothing."

"Go ahead and be Cao Cao's Master strategist! Sell your soul and buy yourself that promotion."

"So what? You want to just go back home and forget everything? Tend to graves and wander aimlessly around China collecting treasures and making friends? Or perhaps you want to be that miserable lady in the Tavern who pays people to go on quests to look at her husband's grave?"

"Maybe I will!" Yue Ying held her head up high. "I'll go back to being nobody, which is better than being an officer of Wei!"

"This country is still torn apart! You can't avoid that even if you think that being able to travel freely around the land sounds like a good idea."

"Get out."

"Okay." Tong stood up and tapped his staff on the ground. "Don't be upset, but Lu Bu has been assigned to watching over you."

"Being a traitor, shouldn't he be _your_ guardian angel?" Ying hissed.

"You can argue about his 'deceased' status with him. I have to prepare to leave on a little trip."

* * *

Sima Yi rubbed his neck as the stupid farmer chattered on about crops in Tian Shui. He didn't care. All he wanted to do was find his old apprentice and bitchslap him. "That's great. I'm sure you do have the best soy products in the world. Can you tell me if you've seen General Jiang Wei?"

"I think he was at the blacksmith." The farmer thought about it. "He was fixing a cart."

"Must be trying to earn his Boy Scout badge for woodworking." Sima Yi mumbled and turned his horse back to town to try and find the stupid boy. He had checked the Tavern only to have Ma Su offer him wine. Like he'd drink anything with that imbecile. After making the fool cry, he left to check the Garrison. Some insignificant officer directed him to the farmland and now he was going to check the blacksmith. These people were all idiots. It was a surprise any of them could figure out how to breathe through their noses.

"Ah Ha!" Sima Yi saw the man he was looking for and blasted the cart he was fixing with a ray of light. "We meet again you back-stabbing bitch!"

"EEP!" Jiang Wei rolled over on his ass and scrambled backwards to try and find his spear. This wasn't where you were attacked! Maybe in the market, but never here! Did he have no respect for tradition? Wait…it was Sima Yi. Of course not.

"Get on your knees and surrender before I sever your balls with my fan." Perhaps that wasn't a threat, the kid still looked like he hadn't hit puberty and he recalled he was at least 18 years old.

"Do as he says, Buoyue." Yue Ying rode up and dismounted to go to the boy's side. "Cao Cao destroyed Shu and killed Master Kongming. We have no home to return to, just traitors who think they can justify working for the devil."

Sima Yi looked around. This was weird. Perhaps Cao Cao tried to touch her inappropriately; it was known to occasionally work against him. Wan Castle as evidence of that. However this was an interesting turn if his nemesis's wife was taking his side. "So are you applying for a job as well?"

"Yes." Yue Ying stood and helped Jiang Wei off the ground. "I want to make my husband's murderer pay for what he's done."

"But…" Jiang Wei looked up at the smug look on Sima Yi's face then whispered to Yue Ying. "He…works for Cao Cao…"

"Not any more." Sima Yi fanned himself lightly. "Cao Pi seized control of Wei and Cao Cao ran to Shu with his cousins in a desperate attempt to salvage his empire. He has nothing, just a few officers, so he decided to help himself to your land and men. What a bastard, hmmm?"

"Trust me." Yue Ying patted the boy's cheek affectionately. "We only have one choice if we are going to avenge our loved ones and make Cao Cao pay."

"Okay." Jiang Wei nodded. "I'm with you."

Sima Yi was slightly disappointed that he couldn't use his outstanding debate skills and unmatched insult techniques to persuade Jiang Wei to defect…again. However a victory was a victory even if he didn't get to insult anyone. Well, Ma Su was probably still in the Tavern. "It's a long ride. To show my gratitude I'll host a banquet at the tavern."

Jiang Wei frowned. "You just do that so you can lure people in with food and drink and then insult them until they cry or drown themselves."

"Your point being?"

"I just…..I'm supposed to protect these people."

"You served Liu Bei. Crying, drinking and depression should make you feel nostalgic." Sima Yi growled. "Quit being insubordinate and get moving."


	3. Last Minute Decisions

_Empire Divided_

Chapter 3

**Last Minute Decisions**

* * *

"You lost her?" Cao Cao queried as Lu Bu smashed a silly Qin dynasty vase that was on the dresser.

"I just came to check on her and she was gone!"

"Is that what happened with the Qiaos? One minute in Dong Zhuo's bed, next married to Wu's dynamic duo?" Cao Cao rubbed his temple and looked at the open window where the injured woman had escaped. She was undoubtedly going to warn Jiang Wei.

"Do I really need to remind you how much I don't like you?" Lu Bu snapped. "Especially after you sent my daughter off to Pervert Central with a helpless strategist to protect her?"

"Your daughter…" Cao Cao looked at Lu Bu's already frustrated face and wondered how he could say this without being pummeled. "Has pinned me to the wall and tried to rape me. _Me_. Do you understand how disturbing that is?"

Lu Bu grumbled. "Damned kid…"

"Well, Yue Ying is gone. No use arguing about it. That changes our plans significantly. Perhaps you can see if you can secure us a few boats so we can go to Wu and try to forge an alliance. I'm sure Zhuge Liang made some Chibi museum in the Shipyard somewhere."

"Wu?" Lu Bu frowned. "Why would they help you?"

"I'll make it sound like I'm doing _them_ a favor." Cao Cao was done explaining strategy to a man who still refused to utilize it. "We'll meet up with Pang Tong and Ling Qi in Jingzhou. Perhaps you want to pick up your lovely wife while you're there?"

"Chan?" The mighty warrior looked at him quizzically. "Why? Who told you she likes yaoi?"

"Liao."

"Well…I suppose she would like to finally see Wu. Too bad we're going to miss the Suncest festival."

* * *

Xiahou Dun opened his eye as he heard the door open. He blinked and tried to rub it but couldn't feel his arm. He looked down at his chest and realized that Zhao Yun was clinging to his chest and drooling on his nipple as well as trapping his arm under his slim body. "Your turn?"

"No." Cao Cao said with roll of his eyes. "Change of plans. Perhaps you'd like to peel that boy off you and get dressed so we can get back to work."

"He was work." Dun frowned. He pulled Yun's hair and slapped his face. "Wake up boy, I need my nipple back."

"Just a little longer….mmmm."

"What the hell did you do to him?" Cao Cao asked, semi-curious about how boy wonder rated on his cousin's scale of sexual partners.

Dun tried to shove the man off him but he only clung to him harder. "Nothing that adventurous. Apparently Ma Chao's scope of positions all relate to how he sits his horse. Dammit, get off me!"

"Make me…" Zhao Yun opened his eyes and looked up at the not so friendly face of Xiahou Dun. Apparently time for bedroom talk was over. He let go of him and then realized there was someone else in the room. He looked over his shoulder at Cao Cao and paled. Shit! Where did he come from? He should have known that these two would try to tag team him!

"Just go back to sleep." Dun swung his legs off the bed and rubbed his neck. "Unless you want to earn your keep and join us for a war council?"

"No!" Yun snapped. "I'm not working for you!"

"Fine." Dun bent over and began to look for his clothes. "Why don't you go wake up your boyfriend and tell Liao he's got to get back to work?"

"I don't take orders from you." Yun pulled the sheets over his naked body and winced. Damned he was sore and his body was feeling the amount of righteous indignation he was adding to his protests. Worse yet, seeing Cao Cao staring down at him made him remember how he had come to be naked next to Xiahou Dun. The sex was a very _very_ welcome distraction from the present situation but morning was here and there was no avoiding it any longer. He was going to have to make a decision eventually.

"I'll wake up Liao." Cao Cao shook his head. He was actually curious to see the look on Ma Chao's face when he saw him naked in bed with another man. Certainly that would take that stupid kid down a notch.

"Are you making us breakfast too? Isn't a wake up call beneath you?" Zhao Yun tried to salvage some of his dignity with a jab at the former King of Wei.

"You shouldn't be thinking about what's beneath _me_ when you're still in bed with someone else." Was the calm reply as Cao left to find out how Liao had fared with his prey.

Dun chuckled. "That right there is why you should want to work for him. I'd like to see your precious Liu Bei turn a comment like that around on you."

* * *

"Checking up on me?"

Cao Cao should have known that Liao would already be dressed and ready to work. He looked at Ma Chao who was still asleep and smiling in his bed. Of course his first thought was of how much he looked like his father with his hair down and a stupid, post coital grin on his face. "Lu Bu let Yue Ying escape."

"Mmm." Liao tied his hair up and looked in the mirror to check his beard. He carefully shaved the stubble to return his beard to perfect status. "So you express your disappointment in him to me because he's my best friend?"

"Just informing you of the current situation." Cao Cao watched Ma Chao stir.

"Time to wake up!" Liao threw the bowl of dirty shaving water at Ma Chao's head.

"Son of a…" Chao's eyes shot open and he wiped at his eyes to clear the water from his face. Pain shot through him as his injuries told him he wasn't quite ready yet for a speedy reaction time. He grudgingly rolled on his back and used the sheets to rub his face. Then he inhaled and realized what they smelled like. "Ugh…what the fuck."

Liao rolled his eyes and ripped the sheets off his naked body. "You have plenty of that on your face from last night so don't start complaining now."

"Really." Cao Cao was somewhat surprised by that. Not that he was capable, but that he would indulge with an enemy officer.

Chao opened his eyes as he heard the voice he detested. "You…."

Liao threw the bowl at the kid's head. "No time for this shit. If you're really a damned general than get up, get dressed and attend the war council. Keep your fucking mouth shut and do your damned job."

Chao rubbed his head from where the bowl had hit him. "I'm not working for him…"

"I don't care." Liao threw the sheet aside and picked up his hat from the chair next to the bed. "It's time to start acting like a responsible adult and that means making informed decisions. Perhaps the reason Shu is gone is because you lazy little bastards sleep in all the time and dote on your feelings like teenage girls. Today is the day you grow up a little, man up and deal with your injuries and personal problems and just do your job."

Chao opened his mouth to say something but had his clothes thrown in his face. By the time he found his way out of the ten pounds of textiles, both Cao Cao and Zhang Liao were gone.

* * *

"How is your brother doing?' Liao asked as Dun entered the room. He raised an eyebrow as Zhao Yun cautiously entered behind him.

"Unconscious." Dun frowned. "Last thing I want to do is move him before he's well."

"Last thing I want as well," Cao Cao stormed into the room and threw some maps on the table in front of his two officers. "However there is no reason for us to stay here. We'll sail to Wu and ally with Sun Jian."

"Ha!" Zhao Yun scoffed and all three men glared at him. They were all rather intimidating but he managed to stare back at them. "Why would he ever help you?"

Cao Cao resisted the urge to walk over and smack the shit out of the man. "Why wouldn't he? I go to war with my son and I will be in effect attacking myself. He assists me and he will be helping me destroy my own army. Once I claim victory, both of my forces will be in shambles. I will undoubtedly be forced to attack my own capital and reduce its defenses if not destroy it. This is simple strategy, General Zhao, no wonder you're only good for babysitting."

"Why don't you quit being stubborn and sit down." Dun kicked a chair out and pointed to it as he suppressed a laugh. Mengde was in a foul mood and laughing at his insults just would irritate him.

"You have first hand reconnaissance of Wu and can provide us with some information about their officers and weaknesses." Zhang Liao watched Zhao Yun's eyes dart to the chair; his professional curiosity made him want to accept the offer but his pride refused to allow it.

"I'm sure Pang Tong can provide you with all of that." Yun growled bitterly.

Cao Cao was growing tired of this. "Maybe you should join Lu Bu in the Chibi museum and that might jar your memory a bit. Pang Tong was busy chaining my ships together and missed his opportunity to participate in the Suncest festival. Please stop wasting my time."

"Look, either you're with us or you're not." Lu Bu entered the room and looked at the lanky boy who was Shu's pride and joy. "I'm happy your boss is dead. He screwed me over and pushed for my execution. He was a pain-in-the-ass and never returned anything he borrowed. This town sucks. You have stupid utilities, the bazaar has nothing but crap and it's boring. "

"Better than Xia Pi as I recall." Zhao Yun jumped as the huge man put his hand around his throat.

"Don't push your luck. My daughter is out there with no one but a hobo to protect her and I'm in a really bad mood."

"It's Cheng Du, there are a lot of homeless. Liu Bei took in a lot of people…"

"He's talking about Pang Tong." Cao Cao informed him. "He's a strategist who wears something that doesn't resemble a dress. Perhaps you can start appreciating that?"

"Well…" Lu Bu let Zhao Yun go. "I guess a staff is better than a fan."

"Fengxian, for god's sake…" Liao lamented. "She'll be fine! We both trained her and she's more than capable of defending herself."

"She sexually assaulted him." Dun pointed at his cousin. "That's pretty impressive."

"Can we please get back to the real issue at hand?" Cao Cao snapped.

"You get cranky when you sleep alone." Dun observed. "Maybe you should let Ling Qi in your pants."

"Not funny." Lu Bu growled.

"Is this really all you have?" Zhao Yun asked. Cao Cao's army was reduced to three officers? How the hell did they lose to him?

"I'm not accepting questions at this time. Either contribute something important or sit down and shut up." Cao Cao replied.

"Gonna cry, pretty boy?" Lu Bu laughed and sat down in the chair that Dun had kicked over. As much as he sort of resented working for Cao Cao, the guy really knew how to take command.

"Xiahou Yuan is recovering from his injuries and Lu Ling Qi is going to Xu Chang to free Cao Ren. Pang Tong will be doing some reconnaissance work while escorting her." Cao Cao looked at the map on the table. "I'll have to send a messenger to tell them to meet us at Jingzhou."

"Diao Chan will join us too." Lu Bu added. "Don't listen to anything she says about threesomes. It's not going to happen."

Zhao Yun really just wanted to go back to bed and hope this was some ridiculous nightmare.

"Make a decision now, General Zhao." Cao Cao snapped. "Do I execute you here where your fangirls can desecrate your body or do you want to join us and end this damned war?"


End file.
